Toast
by furubayasha
Summary: Edward tries to get some toast-but the obstacles in his way might not allow him to succeed! My first ever fanfic, so please be generous!


**DISCLAIMER:** Surprise, surprise! These characters are not just randomly appearing in my brain, but are actually the wonderful work of Stephenie Meyer.

**This is a one-shot story, and that's all it will ever be. Sorry! But I am coming up with new ideas for other fanfics, so stay tuned! The next one will probably be a .hack one, if any of you know what that is!**

Edward quietly slipped out of bed, attempting, and succeeding, in not waking Bella up. He silently slid through the door and made his way to the kitchen. While going down the stairs, he was pushed by a quickly moving Emmett, who yelled at him from across the room where he now stood, "Mornin' Eddie! 'Sup?"

Edward ran down the remaining stairs and put his hand over Emmett's mouth and violently whispered, "Bella's sleeping, you imbecile. She could have woken up!"

"Sorry, Eddie," Emmett replied, "I just wanted to run to the den ASAP and play some Halo before Alice and Jasper came down."

Edward sighed and returned to his stroll towards the kitchen. "Well, just turn the sound down and try not to be too loud when you lose," Edward scolded.

"Yeah, whatever you say, elder, less-experienced bro," Emmett retorted as Alice sped down the stairs.

"If you want to play Halo BEFORE I come down, then you should at least be in the room with the game in it, and also not shout out you plan so that the entire house can hear it," Alice said over her shoulder as she descended the stairs to the den.

"Emmett…" Edward threatened, while pinching the bridge of his nose to keep from exploding, knowing that doing so would only increase the chance of Bella's awakening. Emmett dashed away from him and into the den, where Alice stood with the Halo disk in her tiny hand, which started to close around it when Emmett walked in.

"Aaaaliiiissssss, nooooo…" Emmett whined as the Halo disk was crushed beneath her fingers.

"That's what you get when I am interrupted in the morning by Jasper's fits of anticipation and glee over a video game. I was TRYING to make some new id cards for us with the new software that Esme bought for us, and then Jasper comes in and shuts it down so that he can start playing Minesweeper. Come on, Emmett!" Alice lectured Emmett, while Emmett was conducting a semi-funeral for the wad of metal that had Halo written on the top.

Edward shook his head in exasperation as he continued past the den and toward the kitchen. He was almost inside the kitchen when Esme walked right into him.

"Oh, Edward, I am so sorry! I was coming from the garden, and I didn't see you there-"

"Mom, it's okay, just let me into the kitchen, please."

"Sure, dear, sorry about that," a flustered Esme replied. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, the phone rang.

"Dagnabbit," he fumed, rushing over to get the phone before it could wake Bella up. "Hello?" he asked, clenching his teeth and trying to sound cheerful at the same time, and succeeding at freaking the person on the other line out.

"Oh,…uh… is this the Renaldi residence?"

"No," Edward almost yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose, "…no. This is not the Renaldi residence. No, I do not know the Renaldi's."

"Oh, sorry, have a nic-" Edward slammed the phone back in the cradle, avoiding the situation altogether before it got even worse. By now, it had been a while since he slipped out of bed, and Edward was worried the Bella would wake up alone, which was something that she never coped with that well, no matter how brave she seemed.

He reached the refrigerator with no further disturbances, and then proceeded to open it and take out the butter and eggs. Then he went to the pantry and took out a loaf of bread and some spices. From there, a frying pan and toaster became warm and the eggs and toast were coming along fine.

That was until Emmett ran up from the den and yelled, "Oh, I see, Edward. You make toast and eggs for Bella, but when it comes to making me them, you utterly refuse!"

"Okay," Edward said, fuming from the loudness of Emmett and the noises he heard from upstairs in the bedroom, "Then you eat them!"

Edward threw an egg at Emmett and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, with Emmett protesting the whole time. Emmett started turning green just as Alice and Japser snuck in from both sides with cameras, taking pictures and recording videos of the whole incident.

"I didn't mean literally, Ed-" Emmett said, interrupted by a mad dash to the bathroom.

Alice and Jasper were doubled over laughing as Bella walked in, still drowsy from sleep, saying, "Edward, what did you do now?" Edward tossed the eggs and toast on a plate, picked up Bella and put her and the plate on the counter.

Then he said, "I do not know what I did now, but everything that I do is only for you, my sweet, sweet Bella," and kissed her.

**So there you have it! Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing some, so that I can become a better writer for my next fanfic! Thankies!**

Lynn/Sjoera


End file.
